


She wolf

by Zombie12345 (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baelish dies, Chapter 5 done on phote, I dislike most of the tullys, Ill add the rest of the characters later, Jon will still be Lyanna's son, Multi, Rickard is just as discusted by Robert, Rickard spoils Lyanna, Slight Character Bashing, Southern ambitionas are limited to the Tullys., i'll fix typos later, no robert/lyanna betrothal, tagging takes more effert than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zombie12345
Summary: What if Rickard cared more for Lyanna than he did for his southern ambitions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice.

**Ned Stark POV**

Ned Stark was fostered by Lord Jon Arryn alongside Lord Robert Baratheon, and the Vale of Aryyn now felt just as much his home now. He trained with Robert, drank with Robert and hunted with Robert. He saw Robert as a brother, more so than Brandon, who was fostering in the north and Benjen who was younger than him. The Lord of Storm's End was sent home by Jon Arryn after his mother and father had died in a shipwreck, not that he wanted to leave. Instead he wanted to stay and leave the Stormlands under his younger brother Stannis’s care. Ned was returning home from the Eyrie, despite wanting nothing more than to go and serve Robert.

Upon arrival, Ned asked for farther whom he was told was busy. The men at the Gates told him that his sister was avalible in the Godswood. Upon arrival, Lyanna ran to hug Ned in an embrace.

"Ned! I've missed you"

Lyanna Stark was little more than a child when he last saw her. She had dark hair and grey eyes and an athletic build. She was wearing in breeches in place of a dress, most likely taken from Benjen. She was not beautiful in the conventional way of southerner women, she was of the North and had an untamed beauty and it would soon be at her sixteen name-day. From what heard, she had not changed much in his time away. She would ride with Brandon and fight against Benjen, much to their father’s amusement. He would say Lyanna and Brandon have "wolf blood’’.

Lyanna wrapped her arm around his while they walked inside the Great Keep of Winterfell.

"Let's go inside, we weren't expecting you for weeks, you didn’t send a raven. Brandon came back a week ago from Barrowton."

"I wanted to surprise you."

‘’You’ve never been one for surprises.’’

They soon found their fathers solar, the door already open, they saw that Brandon already there.

‘’Why! Their Andals, our bannermen would never accept her!’’ he yelled.

‘’Enough!’’ Lord Stark replied before they finally noticed them standing there.

Brandon looked at them also before stating, ‘’we’ll finish this later’’ and storming out the door.

Lord Starks face softened when he looked at them.

‘’Lord stark’’ Ned said.

‘’Am I not you farther still’’ He replied, rising from his seat and giving him a hug.

‘’Sorry farther.’’

‘’You should have sent a raven, I was planning to throw a feast upon you return.’’

Ned looked at his farther. He looked as he remembered although his hair was now more grey hair than brown. To most of Westeros he appeared as stone faced as Tywin Lannister, but he always softened around his family.

‘’I planned on surprising everyone.’’ He said, taking a seat.

‘’Does Benjen know your here yet.’’He asked.

Lya, who had been quiet up until this point interrupted them. ‘’What was that fight about’’

Lord stark sighed ‘’How much did you hear’’

‘’Something about Andals’’

‘’You brother is to marry Catelyn Tully. I hate to do this but the last few years have been bad. From what I’ve head, the king is mad. There is a war coming and we will need the support we can get.’’

‘’Farther.’’ Ned said. ‘’I have something for you.’’ handing him a scroll sealed with the stag of house Baratheon. His farther accepted the letter, for some reason frowning.

"Father, Lya has been offered you a betrothal, I came to request for her hand in Lord Roberts behalf."

"What! you cant be serious." Lyanna yelled "Please no, I beg you, farther..."

"You've come of age. ‘’ Ned said. ‘’He'll be a good husband for you."

"Robert would never stay in one bed." Lyanna said "I hear he has gotten a child on some girl in the Vale."

Ned knew the babe she was talking about, Mya stone. He had held her in his arms. He couldn’t lie to his sister.

"Robert did father a child. But he was not betrothed then.’’ Ned desperately tried to convince her. ‘

’He still isn’t’’ They were both startled by their father’s interruption. His voice was cold, his lords voice, yet he noticed Lyanna was instantly relieved. He walked to the hearth and dropped the letter into the flames.

‘’But’’

‘’No Ned!’’ Ned silenced instantly. ‘’We need allies, but I am not so desperate as to offer my only daughter to a man such as Robert.’’

‘’Robert is a good man’’ Ned tried to defend.

‘’Is he?’’ farther questioned, retaking his seat.

He looked at Ned, his face as hard as the wall, his voice just as cold. ‘’Aerys eunuch is not the only man in Westeros to have sources. Even in the north, I have heard about your friend’s behaviour, he has more than the one bastard. He takes no responsibility for his actions and has no care for his children. Is that the type of man you would have me wed your sister to? I see the south has made you foolish.’’

Ned could not respond so Rickard continued. ‘’I sent you south to befriend Lords Arryn and Baratheon and you have done so, but why would you even consider entertaining such a proposal? Now I will have to offend house Baratheon by declining the offer.’’ Lord stark sighed and looked down at the table. He started talking, more to himself than to anyone els. ‘’ I should have never listened to that bloody maester. I should have kept you close.’’

Ned was shocked by what he was hearing. Looking back at Ned, Lord stark spoke ‘’Leave me, and speak no more of this offer.’’ They both got up to leave ‘’Lya stay a moment’’

**Rickard stark POV **

Looking at his daughter, he couldn’t help feeling soft. He knew he spoiled her but she looked like her mouther; her and Brandon, and found it difficult to ever say no to them.

‘’Lyanna, your brother’s betrothal is necessary, but for you I am willing give a choice in the matter.’’

Lyanna looked relieved. ‘’I don’t want to get married, but thank you’’

‘’I don’t want to give you up, if I could I would keep you all close. There is soon to be a tourney at Harrenhal, and I have business with the Prince. Your brother Ned could do with more time in the North, I don’t want him around Robert any more. Nothing good could come from the man. You, Brandon and Benjen will be joining me. We’ll see if we can find someone worthy of you.’’


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon's reaction to his own betrothal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adapting the timelines as I want. Brandon was told about his betrothal later and will not met Catelyn until Harrenhal.

**Ned POV**

Thinking about last night was unpleasant. Ned wanted Robert to be his brother but gave no thought to his sister. He knew Robert. He was not a bad man. Farther was right though. Robert would have been a terrible match for Lyanna. Despite his claims of being in love, Robert did not know Lyanna. He only saw the chance to become Neds brother.

Ned decided that he was not going to push the issue. Instead he wanted to seek out Brandon. After asking around, Ned was told to speak to Benjen in the kennels.

‘’Ben’’ he greeted.

Turning around, Ned could see that Benjen had grown. He could also see the legs of a man sticking out on the floor behind him.

Seeing what he was looking at Benjen just stated ‘’Brandon’’

‘’I see he hasn’t taken his betrothal well.’’

Benjen snorted ‘’If you were told to marry a septa, how would you feel.’’

‘’She can’t be that bad, surly.’’

‘’I don’t know, you’re the one used to dealing with southerns.’’

Ned just shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Benjen continued ‘’You need to speak to Lyanna, she’s mad at you although she wouldn’t say why.’’

Ned sighed. ‘’I will’’

‘’Good.’’ Benjen said. ‘’Farther wants to speak to us at lunch, if you’ll excuse me, I need to wake Brandon.’’

**Brandon POV**

‘’You look like shit’’

Brandon groaned when he heard the voice. His head weighed a tone. He noticed he was not in his own bed. He was not in any bed for that matter. ‘Where am I?’ He thought. He herd chuckling and looked up to see a smirking Benjen.

‘’Fuck you’’ he barked, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

‘’Charming, will you be talking Lady Catelyn like that?’’

‘’Errr, shut up!’’

‘’Farther wants to speak to us’’ Benjen said.

‘’Fine! Just give me a minute.’’

He groaned. Getting up, he looked around at his surroundings. How much had he had to drink last night?

‘’Benjen, how did I get I the stables?’’ he asked.

‘’Well Lyanna thought you looked unconfutable sleeping on the floor of her room so she asked the guards to find somewhere more suitable for you.’’

Benjen was not even trying to hide his amusement.

1 Hour later Brandon could only vaguely recall the events of the night before. He remembered arguing with his farther and Neds arrival. Neds meeting did not go well, he would have to ask about it later he thought as he made his way to the great hall. He entered to find the rest of his family already eating. Looking at Ned, he was taller than when he had last seen him. He had fathers long face and brown hair but had little of their mother in him. He had a solemn look on his face. Looking next to him he saw Benjen, their youngest brother. Benjen was the first to notice him, followed by Lyanna. They were both smirking, presumably because of this mourning. Sitting down at the table, his farther frowned at the sight of him. Benjen must have told him about it.

‘’Now that you all here, we have matters to discuss.’’ Farther said. ‘’In two moons time, Lord Whent will be hosting a tournament at Harrenhal. I have business to discuss with Prince Rhaegar, so we shall be attending’’

Both Benjen and Lyanna looked excited by the prospect. He knew however that Catelyn would be attending.

‘’One of us needs to remain behind. Their must always be a Stark in Winterfell.’’ Brandon spoke quickly, and going by the looks of the others, he had failed to hide his intentions.

‘’But Brandon, if you don’t come with us, you won’t get to meet your betrothed.’’ Lyanna was grinning as she spoke. He could have sworn that farther and Ned were enjoying this just much, even if their faces were hard to read.

‘’That’s enough Lyanna.’’ Farther scolded, but there was amusement in his voice. ‘’She does have a point though, Brandon. You will be coming with us. Ned, as second in line, you are to stay here and be the Stark in Winterfell.’’

‘’Yes farther.’’ Ned replied. He almost sounded eager to remain. Was he betrothed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned doesnt want to confront Robert, he knows Robert will be pissed. He wants his farther to trust him and see's staying behind as achance to earn his trust. Lyanna's still mad at him for suggesting the match.  
> Benjens can be a crule bitch when he wants to be.  
> Short chapter, next chapter jumps to Harrenhal, should be big.


	3. Harrenhal Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourney of Harrenhal

**Rickard POV**

The tourney hosted by Lord Walter offered rewards three times greater than those offered by Lord Tywin Lannister in the tourney in honor of Prince Viserys's birth at Lannisport, bringing hundreds of challengers to the tourney. To most of the people here House Whent were displaying their wealth and splendor. He knew however that the Whents lacked the funding for the prizes and were being supported by Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

He planned to meet with the Prince along with the other major lords. King Aerys II Targaryen however desided to attend the tournament, most likely because Varys. The tourney was meant as a pretext to discuss removing his father as king in an informal Great Council. Like the rest in attendance. He was shocked by the king's physical decline.

Among the lords present in the tourney were Robert Baratheon and Mace Tyrell. Both of them were fools. Lord Tyrell was a puppet lord, only doing as his mouther told him. Robert Baratheon was what he expected. Large, brutish and mostly drunk. How could Ned have suggested that match, he still did not understand. Their meeting was unpleasant. Robert was disappointed that Ned was not present among their group. He was then angered when Rickard rejected his proposal.

Notably absent was Tywin Lannister. He heard reports that Tywin had quarrelled with Aerys and intentionally stayed away. However, many of the knights and bannermen of House Lannister including Kevin Lannister are attending the tourney.

Among the women present are Elia Martell and a dozen of her lady companions, Cersie Lannister and the Tully’s’.

Thinking about the Tully’s, he could only be disappointed in Brandon’s behaviour. They passed through Riverrun so that Brandon could meet is betrothed. He knew Bran was unhappy, yet he still played his role well, up until that shit named Baelish came along. Petyr Baelish, the ward of Catelyn's father, Lord Hoster Tully, challenged Brandon to a duel for her hand.

They fought in the lower bailey at Riverrun. He knew Catelyn begged him to spare Petyr's life, and Brandon promised her to do so. Brandon armoured himself for battle, aided by Catelyn's younger brother, Edmure Tully, who served as Brandon's squire. When Brandon saw that Petyr wore only a helm and a breastplate, and mail, he took off most of his own armor. Petyr was no match for Brandon. He offered the boy several chances to yield, but when Petyr kept refusing, Brandon killed him.

Catelyn was distraught when her foster brother died. She begged her farther to call off the betrothal. Hoster, whilst angry, agreed that it should still go ahead. She would most likely be cold towards Bran, but she was not his daughter. Her happiness was not of his concern.

It was the king’s presence that worried him now. It meant they were no longer able to discus the problem as planned so instead would have to deal with it another time. During the tourney's opening ceremonies, fifteen-year-old Ser Jaime Lannister was admitted into the order of the Kings guard. Although the boy wanted to compete in the tourney the next day, King Aerys commanded him to return to King's Landing that night to guard Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys.

Rickard was surprised by the stupidity of some of the king’s actions. Leaving Tywin with an Imp for to inherit the was a slight Rock he would not forgive, something that could strengthen Rhaegar’s position later.

The first night was a great feast within Harrenhal for lords from throughout the realm. Lyanna brought along the crannogman. She insisted that he was highborn and had as much right to attend as anyone. Benjen found a suitable garb for the man. Their table also included Stark sworn swords, notably members of Houses Dustin, Mormont, Hornwood and Manderly.

During the feast Prince Rhaegar Targaryen performed a sad and beautiful song that made Lyanna weep. He was amused when Benjen teased her for crying, she poured wine over his head. A recruiting officer of the Night's Watch was there, trying to convince knights to join the Watch. He was slightly worried by the interest Benjen had shown, but would worry about it later. He was not surprised to see Robert Baratheon was involved in a drinking contest with Richard Lonmouth.

The tourney was to take place over ten days. The competitions were to last seven days, with five days allotted to the joust. There was a seven-sided melee in the ancient style, the tourney included an archery contest, an axe-throwing contest, a horse race, and a tourney of singers.

A mystery knight, the "Knight of the Laughing Tree", appeared in the lists to fight for the honour of the crannogman Lyanna and Benjen befriended by challenging and defeating three knights whose squires had bullied the crannogman, demanding that they ‘’Teach their squires honour.’’ His armor was made up of mismatched bits and pieces that appeared ill-fitting on him. His shield was blazoned with the image of a white weirwood with a laughing red face.

From what Benjen told him before the feast, he knew Howland was attacked and thrown into the ground. His assailants repeatedly mocked him, shoved him, and kicked him. Lyanna Stark then shouted at them that Howland was my bannerman. She beat off his attackers with a tourney sword, scattering them away. Benjen offered to find the crannogman a horse and armor in order to avenge himself. Howlands pride demanded vengeance, but he was most likely afraid of losing and making a fool of himself, and bringing shame to his people in the process. He was not built to be a knight and was not used to horses and lances.

The mystery knight attracted unwanted attention. Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth were determined to unmask him, while King Aerys was certain that the man was his enemy. The king was convinced that the tree on the mystery knight's shield was laughing at him. He decided that the mystery knight was Ser Jaime Lannister, who had returned to the tourney, defying Aerys's order to protect Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys in King's Landing. Aerys told his beliefs to every man who would listen, and furiously commanded his own knights to defeat the Knight of the Laughing Tree when the jousts resumed the next morning, to unmask and expose him.

Marching back to their tents, Rickard had his own suspicions as to who this knight was. His thoughts were confirmed when he entered the tent. Inside was Lyanna being helped with her mismatched armour. He was torn between worry, anger and amusement.

‘’Benjen, leave us.’’ He said firmly.

The boy rushed out of the tent. If he wasn’t angry he would be proud of how Lyanna refused to look ashamed of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopfully have more written soon.


	4. We're Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is crowned by Prince Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Lyanna POV. Lyanna's shocked, so she doesnt speak much.

**Lyanna POV**

A crown of blue winter roses was on the tip of the Princes lance which was being held out towards her.

She was sitting in the stands between Benjen and Brandon. Brandon was not interested in the jousting, preferring to hold a sword than a lance. She had stopped caring for the jousting as soon as Brandon had been defeated early on. She wanted to compete herself however she was not allowed to by her farther. When she told him the Prince had found her in the Godswood the night before, he was angered by her recklessness.

He told her the Aerys wanted the knight of the laughing tree dead. The only reason he allowed them to stay was because Benjen was still excited to see who would win the tourney.

She wanted to be back in the north. She hated sweating in her southern dress. If she had a choice she would be sparing with Benjen or racing Brandon in the Wolfswood. She was bored in the South. The heat, the Southerners and even the smell were annoying her. The south smells of pigshit.

The crowd was silent and Lyanna stared at the Prince in confusion. He tipped his lance so that the flowers fell onto her lap. Why did he name her his Queen of Love and Beauty? She refused to hold the roses, and refused to look at the crowd, the silence was deafening.

“Bastard.” Brandon hissed. Looking at him, he had not even been this enraged when their father had announced his betrothal to Catelyn Tully. Looking at her farther, his face was more reserved than Brandon’s, colder, yet his eyes were just as furious staring at the wreath on Lyanna's lap. Even Benjen was fuming.

Farther grabbed her hand and pulls her up. “Let's go Lya.” He says not stopping to look at anyone as he pulls her back in the direction of their tent, vaguely aware of her brothers following after them. They ignore the whispers that follows, and she drops the flowers, not caring that it’s an insult to the Prince and the royal family. She couldn't care less about insulting the royal family. The Prince made a fool of her and the north. Why would she care about him?

‘’Were leaving’’ farther says they enter one of their tents. He then looks at her. “Lya, you will have to keep a low profile until we leave. Southerners like to talk. They will judge you for this.’’ Rickard said softly.

‘’I didn’t do anything’’

“I know.’’ He replied, still holding her hands as he reassured her.

Looking to everyone ells he said ‘’Get packing we leave in an hour’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its a short chapter, I'v desided I dont want to drag out this part of the story. Most of the tourney happens as it does in cannon.  
> For the sake of this story, northerners have an even lower opinion of the south.  
> This won't be an R+L=J story. I'm narrowing down pairings, but have not yet made final desisions.  
> I'm suprised this is doing well, any feedback is welcome.


	5. Betrothals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starks return to Winterfall. Rickard thinks about the future.

**Rickard POV**

‘’I have already agreed that Brandon will marry Lord Tully's daughter. He’s my heir. But I won’t agree to marrying the others to a southerns."

He was currently in his solar arguing with Maester Walys. He knew Walys was born a bastard son of a Hightower girl and an Archmaester of the Citadel. He had been serveing at Winterfell since he became head of House Stark. It was Walys that convinced him to foster Ned in the south and for the betrothal of his hair, Brandon. They had returned to Winterfell barely an hour when the maester approached him. This time he had an offer for Lya’s hand came from House Arryn. Jon’s hair was Elbert Arryn, and was not as bad as Robert, but he has already fostered his spare in the vale, he saw no reason to give them more.

‘’What's do you have against the men of the North, I don't care for these Sourthen offers you keep giving me?’’ He asked. He would have to find out what that maesters were up to. They were beoming alsot desporate to tie the north to southern families.

She'd happier in the North, he knew. If married to one of his bannermen, she would have more freedom in her life. She does know how to manage a household, effectively being the Lady of Winterfell in the last few years, but she doesn’t care for the rest. She would not do well in a southern court.

‘’Lord Robert was very keen on Lyanna. He didn’t take betrothal well.’’ Walys insisted. ‘’The realm is unstable, you need more allies.’’

Rickard knew that first part was untrue.

‘’It has been less than half a year since we rejected Roberts proposal. He has already created a deal with Lord Tywin for his only daughter.'' Riskard sighed. ''Brandon is not wrong when he says our bannermen wont like his own betrothal, the rest of my children must marry in the north to pacify them. This is the last I will say on the matter.’’

The maester accepted his desision and leaft the room.

Now that he was on his own, he began thinking about his children.

For now, Benjen had forgotten his desire to take the black. Hopefully it was just a onetime thing. He would ask some northern lords about fostering him for a time.

Rickard was pleased to see that Ned had not disappointed him. He had done a good job in running Winterfell in their absence. He had also received a reply from Lord Ryswell. Barbrey Ryswell is now betrothed to his son Ned. He knew lord Rodrick would have preferred Brandon, but he would not pass up the chance of getting a claim on Winterfell. If Brandon’s marriage go’s badly, it could be Ned's children who become future lords of Winterfell. With Roose Bolton's marrage to Barbrey's sister, the match would help ensure the Boltons stay Loyal.

Whilst it was clear Brandon had finally accepted that he is to marry the Tully, he was sill not happy about it. They hardly spoke at the tourney, Brandon being more interested in the serving girls and the dronish lady. Hopefully he did nothing stupid.

Lyanna was a more complicated matter. She wasn’t telling him something, that was clear. He knew she was distressed by what happened with the Prince, but she would only talk about it with Benjen.

He knew he would need to find a betrothal for her, as much as he hated to think about it. Most of the Northern lords were married or too old. Many of their heirs however were available, their fathers most likely hoping for Lyanna. If he loudly announced that he was looking for someone, many lords scrambled to break off betrothals in hopes of marrying their heir to her. A second or third son would not do for the only daughter of the Lored of Winterfell.

He would give her a choice. There were three main options he was considering. Jon Umber, the heir of Last Hearth, the crannog Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, and the recently widowed Jorah Mormont, the heir of Bear Island.

Jon Umber, already known as the ‘Greatjon’ was a large man. He wields a large great sword, larger than Ice even. He is proud, boisterous, and fierce, and impressed only by those who earn his respect. He seemed similar to Lyanna is that respect. He recalled that Jon surprisingly has a decent singing voice, he was unlikely to make Lyanna cry but could easily keep her entertained. The Greatjon is known for being a drinker however, he wasn’t sure how Lya would respond to that.

Howland is a small man, like all crannogmen. Rickard did not know much about him, only that he had befriended his children at Harrenhal. He knew Lyanna had to defend him however, and he would not be happy with Lyanna staying in the neck.

Lord Jeor Mormont arranged a marriage for his son, Jorah, to a girl from House Glover when Jorah was still relatively young. While the marriage lasted years, the couple had no children. Jorah's wife eventually died after not being able to recover from childbirth.

He was 10 years older than Lyanna, and from a poor house. He knew however that Lyanna had friends in he family. She would have more freedom there, although there would be less conventional comforts for her. House Mormont was also only other house to an ancestral weapon of Valyrian steel that he knew of, a bastard sword called Longclaw. He made a note of them and decided to discus it with her later.

He also had to make plans for the North's future. Aryes would not last much longer, but was Rhaegar any better? The man pubicly shamed his own pregnat wife whilst also insulting the Norths and Lyannas honor.

Prehaps instead, it was time for the old systems to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, if I get time, I will start writing them longer.  
> Thanks for the feedback/ suggestions. More feedback is always welcome.  
> I had another idea in which King Aryes desides to slight Tywin, not by giving Jamie the honor to join the knigs guard, but instaed giving House Lannister the honor of using Valyrian wedding customs and ording that Jamie marry Cersie. What do you think? Should I try it?


	6. Ned's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned get's married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned get's married. Brandon get's drunk. Rickard get's bad news.

**Ned POV**

She was being lead out towards him by her father. She was beautiful with dark hair and blue eyes, better than he thought he deserved. She was clad in an elegant white dress and white fur was across her shoulder. She has a maiden's cloak with the black horse's head of her house.

"Who comes before the Gods?"

His farther was overseeing the wedding.

" Barbrey of house Ryswell, a woman grown and flowered comes seeking the favour of the old Gods."

Rodrick Ryswell said.

"And who claims her?" Farther continued.

"I, Eddard of House Stark claims her." Ned said with a loud voice, trying to hide his nerves.

"Lady Barbrey, do you take this man?" Farther asked

"Yes, I take this man." She replied

"Eddard of House Stark, will you take this woman, and honor her and provide for her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He said.

Farther spoke. "Then you may cloak the bride under your protection."

Giving her a nervous smile he removed her cloak and handed it to her father before being given a new cloak. This one had the grey direwolf of House Stark on a bronze field. He hung it from her shoulders and clasped it at around her neck.

‘’Now Kiss.’’ Farther said. Ned realised he was stalling and most likely bright red. Barbrey was just as shy, and their kiss was quick.

"Here, in front of the Gods, I declare you husband and wife." Farther finished.

**Brandon POV**

“Bed them!” He yelled.

Laughter was echoing in Winterfell’s great hall, Robert Baratheon was the loudest, practically barking out the order. “To bed! To bed!”

Ned looked helpless. His normally stoic face was bright red as he was carried off.

Today was his brother’s wedding to Barbrey Ryswell. Ned could have done worse for a wife. It had been three moon’s since they had returned from Harrenhal. Farther had decided that Ned should marry before they travel south again for his own wedding.

He knew that Ned was not her first choice. Barbrey was infatuated with Brandon during his time spent at Barrowton, but he knew that was more for his position of hair. Whilst he had not returned her affections, he did like her. He would have been better of with her than with Catelyn.

Catelyn was not something he had liked to think about. He had been challenged by Petyr for Catelyn’s hand, and would have liked nothing more than to give it to him. Instead he had to fight the brat and was forced to kill him. Now Brandon was condemned to spend his life with a southern trout. If she hadn’t behaved like a septa, he would have thought she was fucking the boy.

Brandon had heard that Lord Lannister had betrothed his hair Jamie to Catelyn’s sister Lysa before he had been ordered to join the king’s guard. If he hadn’t thought that Prince Rhaegar was such a Prick, he would have thought the man lucky. Bran felt sorry for his friend Elbert who would be stuck with her in Lannister’s place.

The great hall was more crowded than ever, with most of the northern lords turning up for Ned’s wedding. Among the Northern guests were William Dustan, Jon Umber, Howland Reed, Jorah Mormont and Roose Bolton. Barbrey’s brothers and sister were her as well, From the south, Neds friends Robert Baratheon and Elbert Arryn had travelled for the wedding.

Robert had left his pregnant wife behind, seemingly glad to be away from her.

He was helping to carry Ned’s bride to their bedroom, along with Robert, Elbert, William Dustin and Jory Cassel who had ripped her gown. After leaving her alone with Ned, he returned to the feast.

**Lyanna POV**

"Is he staying here or are they returning to Barrowton?" She asked.

"He hasn’t made up his mind yet." Benjen said.

She was sitting at the high table, just having watched Ned getting carried off for the bedding. Benjen was with her. Her farther had been pulled out by the maester.

Brandon was drinking at the lower tables, having a contest with Robert Baratheon and the Greatjon Umber. She had not wanted Robert in Winterfell, nor had her farther, but he was still Neds best friend.

‘’Are you speaking with him yet’’ Benjen asked. She new what he was talking about. She had been cold towards Ned after he suggested marrying her to Robert. Benjen was unhappy about the suggestion, but he somehow managed to stay natural in all their arguments, being the only one who none of them would ever get mad at.

‘’Yes, he apologised for it.’’ She sighed. ’’He’s seen how Robert still behaves, his wife is pregnant, but he still hasn’t changed.’' Robert was now gropping a serving girl.

Farther returned to the hall, he had a frown on his face when his returned to the his seat. He was glaring at Brandon.

‘’What’s he done now’’ She asked. He frowned harder.

‘’A raven from Starfall.’’

She understood what was coming. Ashara Dayne was in the service of the queen. She was a beautiful lady, tall, with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes. Brandon saw her at Harrenhal and was half in love with the girl.

‘’She’s pregnant.’’ Farther continued. ‘’I told Brandon not to do anything stupid. Hasn’t he done enough to anger the Tully’s?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After feedback Lyanna will be paired with Jorah Moemont. Their first interaction will be within the next couple of chapters.  
> I now have a rough idea of what i'm doing with this but as always suggestions and feedback are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome, this is my first time writing. I'm not entierly sure where i'm going with this.


End file.
